Family
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: The Avatar and friends, learn a little bit about there new friend Nico Di Angelo. **One-Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Avatar the Last Air-Bender**

Nico let out a sigh as he sat down in front of the campfire, admiring the flames but wishing a little bit that they where green. He leaned his head back and looked up at the night time sky; to him it felt strange that it looked so similar to the sky of his world.

He looked down and saw around him kids both older and his age sleeping in what he would guess sleeping bags. He let a smile appear on his face as gazed at all of them. He had been traveling with the one called the Avatar for about a couple month now.

He had shadow traveled to this world to help the Avatar with connecting to the spirit world and had lost his energy to even move, lucky for him he landed in their camp sight and well they were hesitant at first and still kind of are but they warmed up to him with time. He felt movement to his side, and his gaze traveled down to the form of a girl wearing green with black hair lying down beside him The one that had warmed up to him the most. He smiled down at her sweetly before running his hand over her cheek, she shivered a bit from the cold feel of his hands mumbling something but not waking up.

He sighed again as he looked back up. They had camped outside of a town that led into a dessert, the same one they were going to cross in the morning. But something was bothering the young demigod. He had heard there stories of the last desert they traveled through and to his understanding it did not end well. What bothered him is what happened when they were in town. Nico had decided to walk away from them to look around and found himself attacked and impaled in the gut by a harpy.

Now normally the demigod wouldn't be thinking about it much, just a quick slash then some nectar and ambrosia and he should be good, just some scars nothing more. But that was it, he was not home, he was in a different world, and he still got attacked, and he didn't even see it coming.

He then remembered what the Harpy said to him in her raspy voice "We smell death on you demigod, and we are so hungry, however, I can't kill you, come to the dessert alone and your friends will not be devoured." He felt his hands move to the still healing scars on his stomach and the scratch on his face that she gave him when she left.

He looked back down at the girl by his side and removed his avatars jacket and placed it over her like a blanket. He smiled a little and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He saw her curl into the jacket, and then he stood up and started to walk, he stopped only to look back at them and frowned "I'm sorry." He said before heading out into the dessert.

He walked over the sand his hands in his pockets and an emotionless expression on his face. He had no idea why the harpy wanted him out here, possibly to kill him but was there another reason? He tensed when he looked up and saw the figures of not just one but many Harpies flying overhead of him. They looked down at him but did not strike but just flew faster, he sighed and followed them guessing that was what he was supposed to do.

The sun was starting to rise when he got to his destination, an old looking temple made out of stone stood in the sand. Nico looked it over before the doors opened and a cold air blew past him. He tensed but still held no emotion as he walked into the temple.

It felt strangely familiar as he walked down the hallways passing torches with green fire. He soon came across big stone doors that soon began to sink into the sand letting him pass. He did but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was sitting in the throne. His form may have changed but his face had not, he was glaring at the same cold eyes of a former friend, King Minos.

"Well, it's been a while Nico." He said in the same voice he had back when Nico was still training. The demigod let a grown escape his lips and the king only chuckled "Now now, is that any way to treat your mentor?" he asked. The young demigod did not release his glare "You used me…" he said taking some steps toured the king. The king only smirked at him "Now now, you don't want my dear harpies to have a nice snack on your little friends do you?" he asked. Nico stopped and glared up at him. The man's smirk turned dark "Maybe I should have them torture the blind one." He said, which caused Nicos eyes to widen "No!" he shouted.

The king started to laugh "Why do you care?" he asked which caused Nico to take a step back "They don't even know the real you!" he said witch caused Nico to twitch and he lowered his head. The king smirked as he took a step forward "In fact no one in this world knows who you truly are." He stated. Nico said nothing his eyes still glaring daggers at the king.

The king looked over at a Harpy as it spoke in his ear. "Is that right?" He said then looked back at Nico who raised an eyebrow at him. "Well take care of them then." He said and the harpy nodded with a smirk and flew out, he turned back around to look at Nico "It would appear that your friends have arrived." He said.

He smirked as he pulled a sword from his side and slashed at Nico who sidestepped it but gut cut in the arm. The king laughed "I guess I'll take my revenge on you now." He said pointing his blade at Nico. The demigod glared at him "I don't think my father would appreciate that." He said coldly. The man only laughed "Who's going to tell him, he can't see you in this world boy!" he said slashing again witch the demigod dogged. "Because of you, he is not being punishing that dame inventor is happily building in the Fields of Asphodel!" he said slashing again which he was able to cut a gash on his chest.

The king glared at the boy as he staggered back, "What's the matter boy, afraid of fighting me with your true power?" he asked. Nico only staggered back and was about to summon his sword when he heard an explosion from the doorway. He looked back and saw the familiar figures of Sokka with his boomerang, Aang with his staff, Katara with some water ready, and Toph who was wearing his jacket looking around trying to feel anything with her feet.

Nico cursed under his breath as he looked back at them then at the king, "Nico!" Aang said as he noticed he was there. The king only laughed and pointed his sword close to Nicos neck. "So you have been traveling with the Avatar." He said with a smirk. Nico only glared at him not saying anything.

The king looked back at Aang and his friends "This is none of your concern." He said calmly but with a bit of malice. The others only glared at him ready to help their friend. The man looked down at Nico "So what's it going to be demigod?" he asked "Either I kill them, or you show them what a monster you are." He stated.

Nico looked back over at the ones he had called friends and then back at the king, the boy felt his lips curl into a small smirk before he gently stood up. The king backed up a bit, a little fear showing in his face as he saw the look on the demigods face. "Very well, Harpies Kill them all!" he shouted.

Nicos eyes widened then as he saw the flying demons fly at his friends. Before Aang or Katata could attack, the shadows around them seemed to stretch and reach out at the few demons slicing them. They all looked to see Nico with his arm out breathing heavily. "What happened?" Toph asked looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

The king took many more steps back as they all ran up to Nico who was now on his knees, Katara and Toph where looking over him while Aang and Sokka charged at the king. "Hold still." He heard the water-bender say. And he felt Toph's hand on his back. He flinched however when he saw Sokka get thrown back and Aang having trouble, sure he may be a great air-bender but he had never faced a demigod like the king before.

Nico looked at them both "This is my fight not yours." He said to them. Katara looked at him with a frown "It doesn't matter, you're a friend, anyone fights you-""They fight all of us." Toph finished with a smirk. Nico looked at them before a smile tugged on his lips "Thank you." He said.

However his eyes narrowed at the king, and he placed a hand on Kataras to stop her "Then let me end this then, as a friend." He said standing up and walking over to the King who had just knocked Aang back.

Aang looked over to Nico who just raised his hand "Take a break." He said before giving his full attention to the king. Aang looked at him confused but nodded and hovered back over to the gang as they watched the confrontation.

Nico glared at the man who took a step back but still held his smirk. "You really think you have a chance?" he asked. Nico stopped and looked down "During my travels I have learned a lot, about the Fire Nation and how they are destroying this world for their own ideals." He started. "At first I thought it was none of my concern, for this was never truly my world." He frowned then let a small smile grace his lips "but after a while, I met people who accepted me, and treated me not as a freak, but as a friend." He looked back at the king a smile on his face "Now I want to save this place, save this world, because with them-" he pointed to his friends and smiled "-I feel like I have a real home."

The king looked at him with wide eyes before he started to laugh again. "Isn't that something Lord Hades son has grown a heart." He said raising his sword "Too bad I'll have to kill you before you can stop me, after all I am still the ghost king!" he shouted and charged at Nico swinging his sword.

The others closed their eyes ready to hear a slash and a scream, but when they didn't they opened there eyes to see not only Nico was alright but also showed that the man's sword was trapped in some kind of black mass. The man's eyes had grown as wide as saucers as he looked back and forth between his sword and Nico.

Nico only chuckled a bit and looked back at the king as he threw his hand and the shadows did the same throwing the king backwards. The black mass vanished showing Nico with a glare, "I have been practicing since our last meeting." He said. The king slowly got back to his feet.

Nico raised his hand up with his skull ring on and it started to glow, the gang watched with surprise as his ring started to shift and travel so that it was in his balm before it extended and then took the shape of a sword. When the shadows surrounded it vanished they saw a sword with a silver hilt and a blade that was as black as night, they could all feel the air chill and Toph pulled his jacket closer to herself to stay warm.

Nico swung his sword back and forth then looked back at the king with a glare and the king took a step back, his eyes where as cold as his fathers. "Now let me remind you-"Nico started before walking over to the king who raised his sword in defense. "-why I am the true Ghost King." He said in a cold voice that made his friends and even Toph fearful.

He raised his sword and stabbed it into the sand having the blade cut it like butter. The king was fearful for a moment but then noticed that nothing had happened. He started to laugh. "You are a fool boy, there is no Underworld here!" he shouted as he charged at him. Nico looked at him his once brown eyes now glowing a dark black "Your wrong, it may not be my Underworld, but it is this worlds own version of hell." He said.

The gang watched in absolute shock and horror as the sand started to spit open revealing a dark trench the king looked down and his eyes grew wide "No…No!" he shouted but he was too late, he fell in and all they could hear was a bloodcurdling scream before the sand closed shut once again.

They watched as Nico pulled his sword from the sand and watched as the sword transformed back into his skull ring. He started to walk over to them before he started to sway and then collapsed.

Katara and Aang ran up to him with Toph and Sokka right behind them Sokka helping Toph to where he was. "Is he okay?" Aang asked. Katara looked at Sokka "Help me turn him over." She said. Sokka nodded and helped his sister turn him over. They saw the gash on his chest and Katara winced before water-bending her water over the wound to have it healed. "He looks exhausted." Aang said. Katara nodded as she looked him over "He's just out cold." She said witch gave them all relief.

They all had Sokka pick him up and get him out much to his annoyance. Toph walked with him her hand on Nicos feeling how cold his skin is, she had no idea if he was really alive or dead, the only thing giving him away was that he was breathing which allowed her to relax a little.

They made it back to Appa which they all heaved a sigh of relief when they saw he was not missing. They climbed on top of him Toph and Katara helping the water tribe boy get Nico on the flying bison. When they got him on they laid him down so he could rest with Katara checking up on him to see how he was doing.

Toph was by his side, her arms around him and her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. It was a comforting sound to her, she did not know why, but it was. She traced the scar on his chest with her fingers and she sighed but didn't say anything but just hugged him tighter.

After a while he began to stir, he opened his eyes and groaned as he placed a hand on his head feeling it throb. He moved his hand to hopefully grab some nectar from his jacket however when he did not feel it he began to panic a bit. He looked down and saw Tophs sleeping form her arms wrapped around him and her head on his chest right above his heart.

He felt his lips curl into a smile and he gently ran his hand through her hair. She blinked a bit as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him though she could not see him "Nico?" she asked. He smiled down at her and placed a hand on her cheek "Yeah it's me." He said and she hugged him tighter.

He looked over at the others looking at them with smiles and he just rolled his eyes as his face started to heat up. Katara walked back over to him and sat down next to him "Good to have you back." she said and he just nodded "How long was I out?" he asked ignoring his migraine for now. "Around two days." Sokka said looking at him. He saw Aang had spun around on the bison's head to look at the demigod.

He let out a sigh as he shook his head "Sorry guys." He said but felt a hand on his shoulder he looked over at Katara and blinked at her smile "Hey don't worry about it." she said. "Yeah, nothing really exciting happened anyway." Toph said. He nodded at her with a smile "You must be so disappointed?" he asked in a teasing tone, but she only shrugged not moving her arms from around him.

The demigod looked at all of them then let out a defeated sigh "I guess you all want an explanation?" he asked. Sokka was about to say something when Katara covered his mouth "You don't have to tell us if you don't want too." She said reassuringly. He shook his head at them "No you all have a right to know." He said.

Aang had hovered over to the group and sat down next to Sokka and Katara, and Toph was looking up at him. He let out a tired sigh and began. "Do you all know the legend of the gods and goddesses." He asked. Aang raised his hand up and smiled but Nico looked at him "Greek god's and goddess?" he asked and Aang placed his hand back down.

"Are they like spirits?" Katara asked and Nico nodded "In a sense." He said "Where I come from they are very real." He said looking up at the sky for a second then back at them. They looked at him for a moment then nodded to have him continue. "Like any living thing they mate but with the mortals of the world, causing them to give birth to half-bloods or demigods." He explained to them. "Why is this so important?" Sokka asked really wanting to see how he did that cool shadow thing. "Well I am one." He said with a nerves smile.

They all looked at him with wide eyed shock expressions even Toph who broke away from him after he said that. He frowned and sighed missing the warmth and not liking there expressions. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Now how I can do what I can do, well that all depends on who my godly parent is." He said "Who is your godly parent?" Aang asked.

Nico tensed for a moment then looked at them all with a frown "My father, Lord Hades, Greek God of the Underworld." He said. They all had looks of shock on their face as they looked at him. Nico let out a defeated sigh and looked away from them "If it's any conciliation, no one else wanted me or Bionc-"he stopped remembering his sister and it brought a tear to his eye, "the other gods did not want us alive either, because we where children of the big three, which are my father, my uncle Zeus god of the skis, and Poseidon god of the sea." He said with a sad frown. "I don't remember much about my mother only the fact that Zeus killed her trying to kill me and my sister." He said.

He dare not look at them as he continued, "After that is really kind of a blur, we were taken to a casino where we never aged and we were trapped there for a very long time, almost a couple decades maybe." He said shaking his head. "What happened to your sister?" Sokka asked and Nico fiscally tensed "She died." He said trying not to show any emotion "She died and I could do nothing, I was so immature, just a kid." He said shaking his head still not looking at them "After that I grew up, I forgot about the small little kid and moved on to who you see now, the son of the god of the Underworld. In your world I do not know what kind of sprit you have for your underworld but I could sense it" He said. "I am a monster to the gods who on a dally basses ask should I stay alive or fry me to death."

He did not hear anything for a while and he was beginning to think the worse. He felt arms wrap around his and he blinked and looked over at Toph who was looking up at him with a small smile. He blinked at her then at them who all had smiles on their faces "So you guys aren't scared or think I'm crazy?" he asked.

Sokka just laughed "Dude we have seen strange things for a long time now, heck sometimes I think we're going crazy sometimes." He said and they all nodded. Nico looked at them with wide eyes. "Besides, you have helped us more times then we could count, with both helping Aang in the spiral world, and just helped us out with the invasion plan." Katara said. He looked at her then at them who all nodded then down at Toph who just smiled "Your no monster." She said barley above a whisper but he heard it, placing a hand on his chest and moving to whisper in his ear "No monster I know has a bigger heart then yours." She said kissing his cheek causing the demigods face to turn red as he saw hers redden as well. He smiled at her "Thank you," he said turning to the others "All of you." He said smiling at all of them.

Later that night they had all landed and was getting the camp ready, Nico smiled as he walked off to a small pond that he had saw earlier and he smirked as the small light of the strange mushrooms caused a small but faint rainbow to appear. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold drachma and tossed it into the rainbow and he closed his eyes and placed his hands together like a prayer "Show me my father please." He said.

The rainbow started to shimmer till it became bigger and the IRS message screen appeared then fizzled to show the dark figure of the god of the Underworld Hades. Nico bowed as if he was in royalty "Father." The god only nodded with a huff and Nico stood up to look at him. "Why do you disturb me Nico?" the god asked with a bitter dark voice that made Nico tense but he gave no sign of it. "I have called, to discuss something with you." He said.

The god's eyes narrowed as he looked at his son "Nico we have talked about this, you are not to mettle into this war!" he said coldly. "But father by helping the Avatar I have already meddled." The demigod argued back. The god was now angry "You where only supposed to help him with the spiritual world, and return home that is all!" he bellowed and Nico winced hoping no one heard him.

Nico glared at his father "I will not leave them behind!" he said coldly and Hades only scoffed at him, "Please, they don't know you, and I am aware of Minos, he has been taken care of." He said and Nico nodded. "Father, all my life, I always thought I never would be accepted by the living, now I have friends, a family, and I will not leave when they need my most." He said with so much determination that Hades raised an eyebrow at his son. Nico turned around so his back was facing his father "And if that means I stay here forever, then so be It." he said. Hades growled "Nico don't be a fool, they will never recognize you for who you really are, so why bother?" he asked. Nico raised his head high "A rise person once told me to never hold grudges, that it would destroy me in the end." He said tears starting to fall from his brown eyes. He looked back at his father with tear stained eyes "Maybe you should think about that before your grudge ends up killing you and all of Olympus!" he shouted then swiped his hand through the mist to end the IRS message.

He stood there for a while thinking on what to do next holding back any tears that dare shed till he heard footsteps approach, he looked over and saw Toph looking at him, "Hey." She said with a small smile. He smiled back at her "Hey." He said his voice cracking a bit. She blinked and walked over to him "What's up, you ant crying are you?" she asked with a teasing tone and he just chuckled. "I was actually." He said smiling sadly. "Old memories die hard I guess." He said and he felt her hug him nuzzling into his chest. "Hey don't worry about the past, just worry on the now." She said. He smiled a bit and slipped his arms around her waist "Your right, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then right here." He said with a smile. She smiled as well with a blush as she slipped her arms around his neck; he leaned down and pushed his lips agents hers for a small kiss and she happy accepted.

"Thank you." He said agents her lips. And she smirked "You say that too much." She said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again which she gladly kissed back. He pulled away after a bit and smiled at her flushed face "Your right."

She smiled, and as they walked back to the camp arm and arm, he could only smile as brightly as he ever had in his life as he saw the young and fun Avatar Aang, the sometimes overprotective but caring Katara, and the at times annoying but in the end extremely humors Sokka. They have acted like his older brother and sister at times, and Aang as his close friend, and last was Toph, the girl that actually made him smile like he used to do and make his heart pound every time he was with her.

He felt like he had finally belonged and was accepted with open arms, not because of fear or respect but out of true friendship and love. He had found a true home and was going to do everything in his demigod power to keep his family safe, no matter what.

** Okay this kind of came out of nowhere, so just tell me what you all think and maybe I will make it an actual story. I just thought a nice Nico Toph paring would work, and well yeah. Other stories will be updated soon, just been a bad week sorry guys. Any case read review if you like, and enjoy. **


End file.
